


Anything More

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, That is glossed over, sex playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9220328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: Sex is all happy grins and held hands, with them. They fall into bed, catch each other's eye, and have no idea what is going to happen - they just know how it will happen (with light, wandering fingertips and smiles pressed together).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never written sex before and I don't think this /really/ counts, but I do believe this means I can't feign innocence anymore. If you see an error, please inform me! This was written and edited in the same instance, so it was not looked at objectively aha . . . Still, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> also I said sex too much in the tags and most definitely too much in the ficlet what am I doing except thriving off daisuga honestly

Sex is all happy grins and held hands, with them. They fall into bed, catch each other's eye, and have no idea what is going to happen - they just know _how_ it will happen (with light, wandering fingertips and smiles pressed together).  
  
Daichi handles the music, plugs his phone into the stereo on his desk that looks like it belongs in a space station. He goes through the motions with a face of warming, clotting, goofy smile he cannot tame, and it feels like someone is tickling the inside of his heart; this is the anticipation and the nerves. Suga knows the expression on his face when he turns around, one slightly uncomfortable, one slightly tense, and he goes through the same routine to shake him from the spell; he giggles out a pun, then guesses what song will be playing when they come, and then makes another pun. By then, Daichi will have flopped onto the bed and wriggled up to Suga's bent knees. He will have slid the hem of Suga's pyjama pants up his calf to kiss his knee, once, twice, and then the left of it where the skin is soft and the hairs brush against his shaven face.  
  
(This hasn't happened yet).  
  
(Because Daichi's still at the stereo).  
  
'What-'  
  
'I-'  
  
They both stop talking, smiles breaking their lips apart. Daichi goes first, head looking back at Suga, tilted and cute, and Suga wonders if he has ever seen Daichi's face from that angle before.  
  
'I was thinking,' Daichi starts hesitantly, still waiting to see if Suga wants to continue, or maybe hesitating because he is still nervous. 'There's this great song I heard on the radio yesterday, and I immediately thought of the playlist . . . so I added it.' He pinches the fabric at his collar away from his skin, and the lamp-glow makes his sweat shine.  
  
'Oh my god, were you at work? You always blast the radio at work,' Suga shakes his head because he still doesn't comprehend this behaviour. Daichi nods slowly, the muscles in his neck shifting, and Suga feels a swell of love in his gut at the observation. (He wants to kiss those muscles, kiss that neck, kiss Daichi).  
  
'So . . . you think about our sex playlist at work?' His cheeks form apples and dimples, and his smile curves back into his face. He feels beautiful in his pyjamas on Daichi's bed with calm peach nail polish flaking from his toes. He wants to drag Daichi by his elbows to the bed so he can pepper him with kisses, so he can feel beautiful, too, but right now his heart patters in his chest at the thought of Daichi thinking about this at work, thinking about this outside of his bedroom.  
  
'Actually,' His smile fades at the edges, and he appears shyer and more like the boy Suga met first and not the steady man that boy became. 'I think about it all the time, not just at work.'  
  
Suga inhales sharply, and then groans and exhales and sighs and laughs all at once in a positively spectacular display of - of _something_. He laughs six tonnes of laughter, and then his cheeks burn and his teeth ring (but he won't stop smiling). 'Get over here,' he says through effervescent mirth, and Daichi can barely hit _play_ before he is dragged bodily under the covers of his own bed.  
  
.  
  
Suga really likes the song, and they listen to it afterwards again and again, propped up on the pillows and each other. Daichi is the most beautiful weight against his chest, breathing steady and hot against his shoulder. There is a burn in his lungs from all the hurried breaths, and he runs his tongue over his lips to confirm how bad they're peeling (which is really fucking bad because Daichi is a _biter_ ).  
  
.  
  
He thinks about who he was Before tonight and who he is After, and how he'll probably never be Before again (how he is perfectly fine with that).   
  
.  
  
He thought Daichi had fallen asleep already, but he presses an odd kiss into his skin every so often. (Daichi shed the condom, clicked the song to repeat, and collapsed, and he has not rolled off Suga's chest since). (Suga would never ask him too).   
  
Daichi's skin is hot beneath his palms, between his naked shoulder blades. Suga rubs his hands up and down the slick skin before sliding them up slow, slow, to the nape of his neck where he can pet at his hair.  
  
He feels sleep on his eyelids and lets them fall closed. The last thing he hears is Daichi's soft snoring and the words to the song that plays on the radio while Daichi's at work, thinking about Suga's sex, about Suga: _and you've never wanted anything more._


End file.
